Checkmate
by Skyfall Dreams
Summary: Jeder hat eine Geschichte. Dies ist Jeannie. Sie konnte nie vorhersagen, was geschehen würde haben, wenn sie hoffnungslos verfangen mit Jack Napier wurde...


_Hallo! Ich werde die Geschichte **"Checkmate"** von **xxthethieflordxx** übersetzen. Sie hat mir ihre Erlaubnis. Das Original ist hier: s/7352384/1/Checkmate_

_Viel Spaß!_

_-Skyfall Dreams_

* * *

**xxthethieflordxx: Also, ich war Wiederlesen _The Killing Joke_ den anderen Tag, als ich die Idee für diese Geschichte kam. Die Joker Vergangenheit (s) immer schüren Diskussion unter Batman-Fans, so konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dies schreibe. Nach allem, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist Jeannie eine der zentralen Figuren in diesem Universum (wenn sie Kanon, war natürlich) und ich war über den Mangel an Jeannie Geschichten auf Fanfiction schockiert. Also beschloss ich, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und schreiben selbst einer. :) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange es nur noch sein, aber es wird mindestens ein Zehn-Jahres-Zeitraum zu decken.**

**Als für das Universum selbst, wird es eine Mischung aus dem in _The Killing Joke_ und _The Dark Knight_ dargestellt werden. Wie bei allen Geschichten, könnte es eine Weile dauern, um wirklich gehen, aber hängen dort und hoffentlich werde ich nicht enttäuschen!**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts, außer für meine Phantasie.**

**Sie können mehr über Jeannie hier lesen: batman . wikia wiki / Jeannie**

* * *

_**„Die Liebe wird nicht, was sie verabscheut angespornt werden."**_

_**-Two Gentlemen of Verona, Act 5, Scene 2.**_

* * *

**April 1994**

Einige Tage, es war einfach nichts Gutes im Fernsehen.

Dreizehn-jährige Jennifer Kerr räkelte sich auf der Couch und winkte die Fernbedienung mit einer Hand und hält das Telefon mit dem anderen. Ihre beste Freundin, Miranda, wurde aktuell Jammern auf über die "wahnsinnige sales" gab es in der Mall am Tag zuvor. Wenn Jeannie nicht ablenken wollte sich irgendwie, würde sie gehen völlig verrückt.

"So, wie, ich sah dieses niedliche rosa Spitze, aber es war an der schlimmsten Läden! Stellen, was jeder sagen würde, wenn sie herausfanden, würde ich es an der Kleidung Barn bekommen! Aber ich habe noch niedlicher lila Pullover an Susis Stitches , so dass machte das wieder wett. bin ich wieder gehen morgen, denn da war diese adorable Rock, sagte Eric aussehen würde total heiß auf mich. "

"Großartig." Jeannie drückte den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung noch einmal. Der Bildschirm geschnitten, um eine körnige Bild von einem dunklen, schmutzigen aussehende Gasse, wo eine Frau in der Ecke kauerte. Eine riesige Gestalt ragte über sie.

"Bitte-bitte tu mir nicht weh, ich habe nichts, ich schwöre"

"Du bist in der falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit, meine Dame. Du hast fünf Sekunden, um Ihre endgültige verabschieden."

"No-bitte! Ich werde tun, was Sie wollen! Mein Mann-"

Es gab ein lautes Krachen, und alles verstummte.

"Mein Gott, Jeannie! Was machst du gerade?" Miranda kreischten.

"Die Nachricht, eigentlich." Jeannie verdrehte die Augen auf sie und blätterte Kanälen wieder.

"Are you serious? Sie zeigen, dass solche Sachen in den Nachrichten?" Miranda klang entsetzt.

"Ich lebe in Gotham jetzt erinnern? Es ist Amerikas Hauptstadt Stadt des Verbrechens." Jeannie gab schließlich auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus. "Chicago ist nichts, dies im Vergleich."

"Nun, ich froh, dass ich Sie dann nicht bin", ihr Freund tausend Meilen weit weg sagte chirpily. "Wie auch immer, was machst du für deinen Geburtstag zu tun? Du bist vierzehn in einem Monat, wissen Sie."

"Ich weiß." Jeannie stöhnte und schloss die Augen. "Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mache. Ich weiß nicht wirklich über Geburtstage mehr zu kümmern." Nicht ohne-

"Jeannie, ich will nicht derjenige sein, der dir sagt," Miranda plötzlich brach: "Aber ... aber ..."

"Was?"

"IchsahOlivermitSamanthaDougl as."

Es dauerte Jeannie einige Sekunden, um die Worte zu trennen, und dann noch eine zweite, um sie zu verarbeiten. Das Telefon ging in ihrer Hand schlaff. "Was taten sie?" , fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Miranda zögerte. "Sie waren ... ... halten ... Hände. Doch Samantha ist einfach eine Aufmerksamkeit sucht Schlampe, weiß jeder, dass. Es wird nicht bevor er Dumps ihre langen."

"Ich muss gehen, Mir«, sagte Jeannie, das Gefühl der Brust verengen.

"Jeannie, warten ..."

"Meine Mutter ruft mich. Bye." Hastig drückte die Aus-Taste und starrte auf den leeren Bildschirm, fühlte Tränen Stechen in ihre Augen.

"Warum bist du überhaupt noch mit ihr befreundet?" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus.

Jeannie sprangen, wenn sie ihre ältere Schwester Harriet sah, an die Wand gelehnt, als hätte sie schon immer da gewesen. "Warum ist es sogar zu Ihnen wichtig?" , fauchte sie.

"Miranda ist eine oberflächliche airhead, wie der Rest Ihrer Freunde in Chicago," Harriet geantwortet. "Solltest du nicht beginnen, einige neue Freunde in Gotham?"

"Gee, danke für die Ratschläge, sis«, sagte Jeannie sarkastisch. "Nun habe ich Ihre wunderbare Worte der Weisheit zu hören, kann ich glücklich sterben."

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf in Verzweiflung. "Ich versuche nur zu helfen."

"Hilfe nicht zu schätzen!"

Das ältere Mädchen sah jetzt wütend. "Fine. Ich gebe auf."

"Gut", Jeannie, murmelte versuchen, die flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren.

Die Haustür öffnete sich, und Harriet eifrig sprang vorwärts. Aber es war nur ihr Vater nach Hause kommen von der Arbeit. "Hallo, Mädchen", sagte er und klang müde, als er auszog seine Jacke aus und hängte ihn in den Schrank. "Sorry, ich musste arbeiten so spät."

"Ich hatte gehofft, Sie waren Zach," Harriet schmollte. "Er nimmt mich auf einen Termin heute Abend."

Aber Jeannie spürte einen Anflug von Sympathie für ihren Vater. Michael Kerr hatte, was war wohl die schwierigste Aufgabe in Gotham: ein Polizist. Vor vier Monaten hatte die Gotham Police Department eine verzweifelte Bitte um Hilfe, um alle wichtigen Städte in Amerika gesendet. Sie hatten versucht, alle Offiziere konnten sie durch Bestechung sie mit enormen Gehältern und längere Ferien zu rekrutieren. Mr. Kerr war das Angebot auf einmal genommen und die Familie hatte Gotham verlegt. Der Umzug war hart an jeden, besonders Jeannie gewesen. Aber nach ihrer anfänglichen Wut beruhigt hatte, versuchte sie ihr am schwersten zu mehr Verständnis aufbringen.

"Wie war dein Tag, Dad?" , fragte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als alles andere abzulenken.

Mr. Kerr zuckte die Achseln. "Es war nicht anders als üblich. Fünf Festnahmen, drei Untersuchungen von verdächtigen Menschen ..."

"Erinnern Sie mich wieder, warum wir Gotham bewegt?" Harriet fragte zynisch.

"Wir leben in Gotham Estates, Harriet," Mr. Kerr sagte müde und rieb sein Gesicht. "Es ist der sicherste Ort in der ganzen Stadt."

Gerade als sie im Begriff war, eine (offensichtlich) intelligent und freundlich Bemerkung zu machen, klingelte und sie warf sofort die Tür wieder zu öffnen. Diesmal zeigte er eine schöne dunkelhaarige Junge. "Hallo, Zach!" Harriet quietschte. "Bye, weiß Dad! Mom, wohin ich gehe!" Sie packte den Arm des Jungen und die zwei von ihnen rannte aus der Tür.

Mr. Kerr schüttelte den Kopf und ging den Flur hinunter. Jeannie folgte ihm wie ein Welpe würde: es war entweder zu absorbieren sich in etwas anderes oder gehen in ihr Zimmer und weinen.

In der Küche waren ihre andere ältere Schwester Rebecca, und ihre Mutter Aufräumarbeiten nach dem Abendessen. "Oh, Michael, du zu Hause bist," Victoria Kerr sagte Erleichterung. "Was hast du so lange?"

"Eines unserer Untersuchungen ging ein wenig länger, als wir erwartet hatten," Mr. Kerr beantwortet.

"Was ist passiert?" Rebecca gefragt.

"Eine Frau in Gotham Acres angegriffen wurde," Mr. Kerr sagte, griff in den Kühlschrank, um einige Reste erhalten. "Wir untersuchten die Hauptverdächtige, aber konnte nichts aus ihm heraus. Seine Familie besteht darauf, dass er unschuldig ist."

"Also, wie ist er ein Hauptverdächtiger?" Sagte Jeannie.

Mr. Kerr lächelte und zerzaust ihr Haar. "Sehr scharf", lobte er sie. "Nun, lasst uns einfach sagen, er ist ein bekannter Alkoholiker und er wurde vor rund neun Jahren für den Mord an seiner Frau versucht."

"Aber er wurde bewiesen unschuldig?"

"Ja, aber für das Leben von mir, ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich war. Alle Beweise zeigte auf ihn." Mr. Kerr setzte sich an den Tisch und beugte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Gotham ist eine beschädigte Stadt."

"Wenn es macht Sie sich besser fühlen, Dad, ich habe nicht überfallen worden, geschlagen oder vergewaltigt doch", sagte Jeannie.

"Das ist, weil Sie noch nie Gotham Estates übrig." Es war schwer zu sagen, ob ihr Vater war ein Witz oder nicht. "Apropos, Jeannie: kennst du einen Jungen mit dem Namen Jack Napier, durch Zufall"

Es klang irgendwie vertraut. "Ähm, ich glaube, es ist ein in meiner Klasse."

"Wie sieht er aus?"

"Gott, ich weiß nicht." Jeannie versuchte ihr am schwersten zu den unscharfen Figur in ihren Erinnerungen zu erinnern. "Er hat blonde Haare, denke ich. Es ist eine Art lockig. Oh, und er hat diese schrecklichen Narben auf beiden Seiten seines Mundes. Wie einem verzerrten Lächeln oder so etwas." Sie erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass sie den Jungen sah würde und automatisch zuckte zusammen. Er hatte bemerkt, sie anstarrte und starrte zurück mit feindseligen Augen, bis sie sich abwandte, schaudernd.

"Das ist definitiv etwas für Sie." Mr. Kerr legte seine Gabel. "Er ist der Sohn des Mannes untersuchen wir wurden heute, Paul Napier. Von Pauls Dateien, entdeckte ich, er hat ein vierzehn-jährigen Sohn, der an Ihrer Schule geht."

"Das ist schön", sagte Jeannie, verwirrt. "Willst du mich, etwas dagegen zu tun?"

"Eigentlich tue ich. Auch wenn wir nicht beweisen können, ob Paul Napier schuldig ist oder nicht, ist Jacks Vater nicht der netteste Mensch auf jeden Fall. Bis dahin, alles was wir tun können, stellen Sie sicher, Jack scheint relativ glücklich ist. Ich sagte Sergeant Gordon dass ich dachte, meine Tochter zur Schule ging mit Jack, und er bat, dass Sie ein Auge auf ihn. Sprechen Sie mit ihm, vielleicht.. Wenn er euch sagt nichts und lässt etwas Schlupf, sofort zu mir kommen "

Jeannie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Sie wollen mich zu fälschen sein Freund so ich Informationen aus ihm heraus, dass er offensichtlich nicht geben wollen, kann schmeicheln?."

Mr. Kerr stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. "Zumindest sicherzustellen, dass er gut aussieht."

"Okay, also werde ich ein Stalker sein und zusehen, wie er aus der Ferne." Jeannie lächelte und tätschelte ihr Vater auf die Schulter. "Klingt lustig."

"Jeannie-"

Sie lachte und rannte aus der Küche, bevor er sie fangen konnte.

Einst war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand jedoch ihre Fröhlichkeit. Mit ihr nichts von dem, was Miranda gesagt hatte abzulenken, war sie allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Als sie drei Jahre alt war, hatte die Hammet Familie über die Straße von den Kerrs verschoben. Jeannie hatte sofort eine enge Freundschaft mit ihrem Sohn, Oliver-eine Freundschaft, die für die nächsten zehn Jahre gedauert hat geschlagen. Sie hatten in den Ferien zusammen gegangen waren, hatten sie hatten sleepovers, und sie würden sich gegenseitig mit ihren tiefsten Geheimnisse und Ängste vertraut. Jeannie hatte ein Auge auf ihn entwickelten im Laufe der Zeit, aber sie wagte es nicht, ihn davon zu erzählen.

Kurz bevor die Kerrs, um Gotham zog, hatte Oliver Vater erschossen worden. Jeannie hatte härtesten versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber er würde wachsen zunehmend kalte ihr gegenüber. Der letzte Kontakt, den sie gehabt hatte war an ihrer Abschiedsparty, wo sie den Mut, ihn zu küssen hatte gepflückt. Er hatte nicht weggezogen, aber er schien nicht glücklich. Obwohl Jeannie hatte ihm all ihre Kontaktinformationen, bevor sie verlassen hatte, hatte er nie versucht, sie zu erreichen. Und jetzt, wenn Miranda die Wahrheit sagte, wurde er aus der beliebteste Mädchen in der Schule.

In einem Anfall von Wut und Groll, packte Jeannie den Bilderrahmen stehen auf ihrem Nachttisch (ein Foto von ihr und Oliver, wenn sie zehn waren) und warf ihn quer durch den Raum. Es traf die gegenüberliegende Wand mit einem lauten Knall und fiel auf den Boden, wo das Glas zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

Jeannie sackte zurück auf ihr Bett und brach in Tränen aus.

* * *

Das Leben ist viel mehr deprimierend, wenn Sie haben noch keine Freunde, beschloss sie, als sie in die Schule am nächsten Morgen schleppte. Vielleicht Harriet hatte Recht ... vielleicht muss ich zu stoppen besessen über mein Leben wieder in Chicago und versuchen, einige neue Freunde hier machen.

Aber das Problem war, wer dann? Ein paar Mädchen hatten zu befreunden Jeannie versucht, als sie erste Schule begonnen hatte, aber sie hatte sich schnell gestoppt werden, wenn sie kein Interesse gezeigt hatte, wieder in sie. In den vergangenen vier Monaten hatte sie ein Einzelgänger, ein Außenseiter. Es war noch nie gestört ... bis jetzt. Wenn Oliver hatte mit seinem Leben bewegt, sollte sie so gut, nicht wahr?

Mit einer bestimmten Menge zum Kinn, sondern eine nicht-so-bestimmt Herzen, ging sie in die Klassenzimmer versucht zu schauen freundlich. Niemand, auch blickte zu ihr hinauf, though. Die Mädchen waren alle zu sehr in ihrer eigenen kleinen Cliquen aufgenommen und die Jungs waren zu beschäftigt, ... naja ... Jungs.

Jeannie schnaubte und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl. Es hat sowieso keine Rolle. Es waren nur noch zwei Monate achten Klasse vor der High School. Sie würde sicherlich einige neue Freunde dort.

Zwei Minuten vor die Glocke läutete, ging Jack Napier in den Klassenraum. Jeannie spitzte mit Interesse, daran erinnern, was ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte letzte Nacht. Abgesehen von den Narben auf seinem Gesicht, das gut zwei Zentimeter lang und nach oben gebogen wie eine groteske Lächeln waren, wusste er nicht, wie das Kind eines gewalttätigen Vater zu suchen.

In den vier Monaten, die sie in Gotham gewesen war, hatte Jeannie nicht gehört Jack Wort. Er saß an der ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer und war in der Regel das erste zu verlassen und die letzte, um anzukommen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie mit jemand anderem gesehen. Er schien friendless-Art wie sie. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass vor.

Vielleicht konnte sie versuchen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Oder zumindest, "ein Auge auf ihn."

Es war nicht, als ob sie nichts Besseres zu tun, so traurig wie es war.


End file.
